Second Contact
by takinoutthetrash
Summary: Post Halo 4, war erupts on multiple fronts with Prometheans, Covenant of all kinds, the UNSC, and a new Insurrection. Artifacts from Precursors and an unknown race leaves scientist of all sides bewildered. In the Mass Effect galaxy, after the Reapers defeat, peace is restored. A dimension called slipspace is discovered while studying tech from the Leviathans and an unknown race.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I's not new here but this is the first time I've published anything other than super short crap. All reviews will help and I will try to reply. Bring on the flames because i'm ready to make s'mores.  
**

* * *

It's just a timeline but you could skip it if you want. This has some big AU stuff in the very beginnings and there is some pretty important explanations and info here so you might want to check it out. I'm going to reference mostly Halo times, because I don't know as much about Mass Effect history

**Sorry again, I posted an unfinished version of the first chapter. It is now fully complete. **

* * *

**- Out of the darkness - ? BCE - Milky Way and Andromeda galaxy**

Precursors and Leviathans evolved at relatively the same time and advanced at a similar pace. Precursors in the Milky Way and the Leviathans in the Andromeda galaxy.

**- Reign of Precursors and Leviathans - 1,000,000,000 BCE - Milky Way and Andromeda galaxy**

Precursors and Leviathans both achieved technological tier 0 in the Forerunner Technological Achievement scale and dominated everything in their respective galaxies with no species strong enough to challenge.

**- First contact gone wrong - 500,000,000 BCE - Large Magellanic Cloud **

First contact goes uneventful as both civilizations have theorized that advanced life existed in other galaxies. First contact info was made known to everyone in the two galaxies. However, the beginnings of a great conflict were ignited when the two opposing cultures learn more about each other. The Leviathans believe they are and always will be the apex species with total control being the best way for peace, while the precursors think that legacy races such as the forerunner and humans are a better way of having peace. This causes the Precursors to take offense because of the insult of this idea to the Mantel while the Leviathans find it intolerable that a species would challenge their dominance A cold war erupts.

**- Apex of the cold war - 400,000,000 BCE - Milky Way and Andromeda galaxy**

After a massive military buildup of millions of years in length, a war is right on the horizon, and most people believe that it is inevitable. During this time, the Precursors researched a super-virus capable of assimilating all known life and began to weaponize it against the Leviathans. The Flood was born. The Leviathans create both a solution to the AI problem in their own galaxy, as well as to be a technological terror weapon to be used against the Precursors. The Reapers were created.

**- Shot heard 'round the local galaxy cluster - 300,000,000 BCE - Large Magellanic Cloud **

The firsts shot were fired in anger between the Precursors and the Leviathans. A war on a scale never before seen erupts. The area in and around the Large Magellanic Cloud become filled with debris. Over 40% of the Large Magellanic Cloud was reduced to sub atomic particles in the first few hundred years of the conflict.

**- The waring years - 250,000,000 BCE - The local galaxy cluster **

Super-large portions of all galaxies in the area were destroyed. Around two thirds of both races was annihilated. Both Precursors and Leviathans underestimated their opponents. Now active deployment of both the Flood and the Reapers begin. A climax was reached. The Leviathans steal genetic codes of humans from the Precursors.

**- In the place of gods come demons** **- 150,000,000 BCE - The Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies, as well as the Large Magellanic Cloud **

During the years when the Flood and the Reapers fight each other in a stalemate in the void between galaxies, both races begin to replace lost planets, stars, and solar systems. When the Flood and the Reapers turn on their own makers, the reparation is 95% complete, but leaves both race exhausted when they get betrayed.

**- The end of time - 100,000,000 BCE - The Milky Way and Andromeda galaxy **

The Precursors are completely assimilated by the flood, although their genetic records and species preserved by their AI's. The reapers defeat the Leviathans leaving only several in hiding and begin the Cycle. The Reapers then leave to outside the Andromeda galaxy to wait and the Flood leave to go to the Large Magellanic Cloud.

**- New beginnings - 100,000,000 to 1,000,000 BCE - Milky Way and Andromeda galaxy**

The Flood in their Precursor capsule ships return to a powdery white molecular state after millions of years of starvation. Meanwhile, the Cycle has been going along for a tremendously long time without trouble for the Reapers. The Precursor AI's reseeded the Milky Way galaxy of life in a way similar to what the Forerunners.

**- Between the times - 1,000,000 BCE to 2557 AD - Milky Way and Andromeda galaxy**

Events of books, cannon, and games starting from the beginning of the Forerunners up until the end of Halo 4. Events of books, cannon, and games starting from the Protheans up until Mass Effect 3. Shepard manages to destroy the Reapers for good, without destroying the Mass Relays.

**- Second contact - 2560/2190 - Large Magellanic Cloud, Milky Way, and Andromeda galaxy**

After discovering Requiem in 2557, the UNSC wages war on the newly freed forces of the Didact. Also, the Storm Covenant shows up in force along with an opposing Covenant Loyalist fleet. Inside the UNSC, Outer colonies, thought to be lost, again begin to rebel with help from a united armed forces of leftover Frieden and Koslovic hardliners now allied for a common goal. To separate from the UNSC. This proves to be a challenge for the UNSC even with the Covenant Separatist as allies. Even more alarmingly, new research by top UNSC scientists on Precursor tech from both Requiem and Onyx reveals shocking evidence of a whole new galaxy brimming with life, and slipspace gates leading right to them. After the defeat of the Reapers, the Mass Effect galaxy is in a state of prosperity and peace, but with new research with Reaper technology, and Leviathan ruins, scientists discover a mysterious "11th dimension" of space, as well as evidence of life in another galaxy. The most shocking discovery, however, is an ancient Mass Relay, hidden for millions of years and has coordinates that lead to another galaxy.

* * *

NOTE: A combination of Mass Effect and Halo tech was used by the Precursors and Leviathans for maximum efficiency. However, the Precursors preferred Halo tech while the Leviathans used Mass Effect tech more . When both species disappeared from their respective galaxies, the technology that they left behind was the tech from their strong side.

Thanks for reading. I will try to update once every week. Please give me some criticism about whats going on but give some flames I could use. Again sorry, I posted an unfinished version of this chapter, but I fixed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, this is another information chapter, but you could definitely skip this one. Review please!**

.../Initiating_Brief\...

Covenant Loyalists still hold fast to the old glory days of the covenant. These fanatics with their once endless fleets and lofty armies can only dream of galactic dominance, but however weakened, they are still almost on par with the UNSC in fleet strength and a significant threat. Headed by the last remaining prophet, Revenge, and his puppets, this faction seeks only retribution against the UNSC, at least before trying to reach the great journey again. Still the largest threat to the UNSC, most of the UNSC is locked in action against the remaining Covenant beyond the Orion arm. No matter how much weaker the Covenant seem now, their remaining fleet numbers are mostly unknown, and home system defenses unknown as well. With High Charity destroyed, and many Jiralhanae ships destroyed in the Covenant-Human war and in the Great Schism, only a fraction of their unending fleets. However, their military is still massive and is known to still rival or even slightly surpass UNSC capabilities. Their fleets are beginning to fall below prewar standards, though, as Engineers are now absent from their ranks, as well as most of their military manufacturing facilities. Only info from the Covenant Separatists have been reliable though. They must not be underestimated, as the span of their remaining empire is unknown and possible many times bigger than the UNSC's. Threat level is deemed very high, as they have the biggest fleets and military of all factions, excluding the UNSC. They must either be destroyed, or forced into unconditional surrender.

Not much is known about the Storm Covenant, a newer splinter of the old covies. From the little info provided, they are known for being resourceful and a pain in the ass to anyone they fight. Although a smaller military power, they are leaded by the crafty Jul'Mdama. Using a facade of religious crusade again, he seeks out forerunner technology to help him destroy the Covenant Loyalists, who betrayed his species, and the UNSC, whom he hates with a passion. Several dedicated hunter killer battle groups have been deployed. Entire fleets have not been deployed because of the relatively small size of the Storm Covenant's fleet, and the type of ships it has, which are mostly only CRS-light cruiser class ships which are significantly weaker than their CCS-class battle cruiser counterparts. Only several CCS battle cruisers are present and only one known CAS-class assault cruiser has been confirmed although there are rumors of others. Threat level is high but with limited fleets, this is a lower level priority than the Covenant Loyalists.

Covenant Separatists, lead by the Arbiter, are a faction of the old covenant now rejects and shuns their old religion, although still holding the forerunners in reverence. They are allied to the UNSC because they sought to be forgiven of their destruction of so much of the UNSC and also because humanity alone holds the right to the inheritance on the forerunners. Their fleet size is substantial and will most likely have an increase in naval power from the boost of Engineers they received as a result of the Great Schism. ONI has spies and protocols in place in case of a surprise attack or a betrayal. Threat level is low as they are allies to the UNSC.

Not much needs to be said here about the UNSC except that Reconstruction is already underway. Even though the reconstruction rate is staggering in the civilian sector and rebuilding/refitting of the military is exponentially faster than expected, the UNSC is still a shadow of its former self. Some important notes include that although military size is decreasing compared to during war years, the effectiveness of the military has dropped very little because of the force multiplying new technologies being added. The government is still headed by the UNSC - Terrace Hood - because of the difficulties of reconstruction with civilian governments involved, a brand spanking new insurrection, and because the people voted for this as Terrace Hood is still a much loved leader. A giant baby boom occurs because of the millions and billions of veterans that returned to civilian lives. ONI Section 2 and UNSC recruitment have teamed up to give another boost to the already swelling enlistment and recruitment. Fleet strength is currently the strongest in the galaxy.

Precious little is known about the Prometheans, an enigmatic faction of Forerunners except that they differ from all other known Forerunner encountered. Lead by the Didact, they seem to have a deep hatred toward humanity and do not wish that the humans take the "Mantle" of responsibility from them. Fierce warriors, they match even Spartans in some aspects of combat. Although stranded on Requiem with no naval strength, any religious Covenant would be willing to let them "hitchhike" to any system they desire. NAVSPECWAR and SPECWARCOM are in a joint mission to destroy the Prometheans and hunt down the Didact. Threat is deemed to be low as even though they are hyper advanced, and have the Covenant Loyalist and Storm Covenant as allies, they have no fleet and are limited in number.

Insurrectionists, a new rebel group similar to the prewar Insurrection, and incorporating points from even the Frieden movement of the 2100's, these Insurrectionist wish to again, break free from the "tyranny" of the UNSC and form a separate union. Although using dated prewar equipment, the rebels have spies and sympathizers in every corner. Their fleet size is mostly antique prewar ships with only some armed with MAC cannons. The size of their fleet is unknown but speculated to be no more than two hundred ans fifty ships of various classes. Their entire military capacity can roughly match a small UNSC fleets, or several large battle groups worth. Most outer colonies have some sort of Insurrectionist presence. Interestingly, colonies thought to be lost to the Covenant, or bypassed by the Covenant, but survived seem to reject this faction and be relatively loyal to the UNSC. ONI and SPECWARCOM are planning a coordinated mass strike against these new Insurrectionists. Threat is deemed to be relatively low, as protocol for rebellion is already well practiced because of the previous Insurrection and even with an initial swell of popularity, support seems to be dropping.

.../End_Brief\...

**I absolutely promise that the next chapter will have actual story it. You have my word.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally here for all you guys reading. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

* * *

Over Requiem, February 9, 2560

UNSC Phalanx - part of Infinity task force.

"Captain, the Requiem corridor is breached yet again." Stated Holland in a bored voice, the ships on board smart AI."Lich transports attempting to clear Requiem gravity well. Captain Lasky has ordered Obsidian two through four to the general vicinity. That includes us, sir."

Haldane Faust, Captain of UNSC Phalanx, or Obsidian three, sighs and turns to the Communications Officer Aldrin Lim then Helmsmen Rodric Ghira. " Tell Obsidian two and four we've got it. Accelerate to intercept speed." And said lastly to fire control before puffing on his pipe. " Warm up the pulse lasers and Onagers. Prepare Howler pods A1 and A2. Lock on to the first four liches but wait until within nominal weapons range before engaging. Activate energy shielding too, just in case those Storm Covenant try to pull another fast one and launch a couple Howlers up there ass for good measure. "

"Yes sir, ETA one minute." replied Rodric solemnly. Fire control gave a chorused "Aye aye capt'n!" The UNSC Phalanx, a Charon class light frigate, was not a strong ship even after post Covenant war upgrades. Although now able to go toe to toe with a light Covenant capital ship, she would still be torn apart by anything larger than a destroyer. Now with energy shields equal in strength to a Covenant destroyer, and armament to match too. Charon class refits were armed with a light MAC cannon, capable of firing a 300 ton projectile at 50,000 meter per second now with half the recharge time , and with fifty-two howler missile pods with twenty missiles each. Point defense weapons were stripped for four powerful rail gun turrets and ten pulse lasers. An improved reactor was bolted in for the extra power needed. However, even with a new reactor, there was no change in speed.

"We are within optimum firing range, rail guns are fully charged as are pulse lasers, Howler lock on acquired, permission to engage, captain?"Asks Gunners Mate Beau Botswan. "Wait until debris from the ships won't get sucked into Requiem, we don't need any more space trash landing on the leathernecks. You have permission to engage when the liches clear the gravity well" Replied Faust. "Understood sir." Said Beau.

The moment the transports left the influence of Requiem's gravity, the Phalanx opened fire. Pulse lasers flashed across space and slashed the liches light energy shields. Shields of the first two transports and breached their hulls, causing lights to flash out, and puffs of atmosphere to leak out, killing everyone on board. Rail gun slugs impact the shields of the next lich and cored the ship. Debris radiating from the center of impact. The last transport, however, got off lightly, with only a glancing blow from a rail gun round stripping it's shields and denting the hull. Three Howler missiles raced to finish it off but were intercepted by three streaks of light.

"Captain, Storm Covenant energy signatures detected! Four heavy corvette classes and two destroyer classes inbound on the port side." Cried Holland. "Those sons of bitches, they must have been cloaked. Direct all nonessential power to the MAC cannon and prep ALL Howlers. Reorient the ship and open fire with pulse lasers and rail guns ASAP. Faust ordered hotly. The bridge exploded with activity as the crew struggled to go from zero to sixty and get the ship back into full fighting order.

"Lasky has ordered us to hold them off until more reinforcements arrive. The rest of the task force are engaging enemy cruisers on the other side of Requiem." Holland said urgently over the cacophony of the bridge. "Obsidian two is trading fire with two corvettes, and Obsidian four is receiving heavy fire from a corvette destroyer pair." And in a sadder tone. "Her shields weren't raised in time. It's us vs the other corvette and destroyer sir, thirty seconds before we come in weapons range." Captain Faust seemed to that for a second before replying in a loud voice, "Fire Mac at the corvette before giving the destroyer a heavy spread of Howlers, pods X1-Z2, and focus all other weapons on that corvette." "Aye sir" replied the crew. "Let's show 'em what we're worth eh?" Muttered the Captain under his breath.

Twenty four seconds later, the Storm Covenant did get their worth of the Mac cannon flashed and a small star detonated against the corvette before pulse lasers with a sprinkle of rail gun flew in to the explosion, revealing a ship with several hull breaches and trailing debris.

As the Storm corvette was pummeled, the destroyer got its fair share as well. The Howler missile that first began production in 2553 introduces several key benefits over the Archer missile. First but not foremost, is it's ability to self program a way to the target without a preset plan although possible, is it's small size, speed, and maneuverability allowing it a much higher chance of hitting the target, as opposed to the Archer missile which had to be fired in the hundred to achieve any effect.

One hundred and twenty missiles flew toward the target. None were shot down, a surprising ordeal even for Howler missiles. One hundred detonated against the shields of the destroyer before they faded away allowing the remaining twenty to bite in to the hull. When the smoke and explosion cleared, the destroyer was shield less with holes in it's armor.

"Wonderful hits sir!" Holland exclaimed. "Storm Covie corvette heavily damaged and the destroyer lightly so. Exquisite, if I don't say so myself." Boasted Holland in place of Captain Faust. "We're not through yet Holland. The Storm has more bite that this, they always do." Faust said with a little annoyance toward Holland. 'The little AI's attitude was always a little too much.' Thought Faust.

Like Lightning, Faust was brought out of his thinking with a huge shaking. Lights flickered on and off before power was fully restored."Sir, shields are down! The generators have been blown out! Hull integrity eighty percent, armor levels are red on the port side! They were charging up for a energy projector shot!" Yelled Holland once again. Immediately, Faust ordered, "Rodric, rotate us so our starboard side faces the enemy! Beau, focus all rail guns and lasers on the destroyers guns, slag them. Holland coordinate a Howler precision strike on weakened areas on the hull." Completely focused on their work, Faust only answer was a pleasant silence as the crew righted the injured Phalanx and kept on fighting.

The Storm Covenant destroyer was no pushover, and fired volley and volley of pulse lasers into the Phalanx even as it was taking devastating hits itself. Even motion was left as an afterthought as the destroyer devoted all power from the engines to fire a pair of plasma torpedoes in order to finish the Phalanx off.

"Capt'n! The destroyer has fired off a pair of plasma torpedoes! Impact imminent in twenty seconds!" Exclaimed Holland yet another time. Safeties off those nukes boys. Fire a nuke in the middle of those torpedoes and two more into the destroyer." Ordered Faust quietly without any of his usual hot temper. "Pulse laser fire has brought armor to critical levels, hull breached in sector three but effectively sealed off. If that nuke doesn't knock off those torpedoes we're toast Capt'n." Stated Holland matter of factually. Captain Faust did not reply but instead bit down on his pipe.

The nuke detonated in the midst of the plasma torpedoes and scattered the magnetic field around them. One nuke was shot down by a pulse laser on the way to the destroyer but the other impacted solidly amidships and wrecked the vessel. Only scattered debris was left. Drifting plasma impacted the Phalanx and again lights on the bridge began to flicker.

"Status?" Asked Faust, "Hull breaches in sector two, three, and five, but have been sealed. One more pulse laser volley and we would've been cored. Reactors are almost critical and activating emergency cooling now. Not bad Capt'n, not bad at all." replied Holland. "What about the other ships Holland?" Immediately, Hollands face darkened, "Sorry sir, we're the only ones. Obsidian two was torn apart from pulse laser fire and a couple of plasma torpedoes. Obsidian four took the rest with him though, the ships reactor went critical, their ships AIs have transferred to the Infinity, via quantum communications."

"Speaking of quantum communications, we're receiving a message from ONI Capt'n!" Yelled Aldrin, "Level five security code!" "Holland, unscramble that and bring it on the main holo-table." Sighed Faust. The message began with the ONI symbol appearing. "As of February 6, 2560, you are now under the command of ONI. You are ordered from the top to report to these coordinate near Requiem with the rest of Infinity task force. This order is effective now."

Protest exploded from the crew. Sentences like "Damn those spooks, they can't tell us what to do!" and "Yeah Capt'n we listen to you, not this crap." were yelled around the bridge. "Calm down, calm down, I'm not letting a small demand from ONI getting the better of us. We have to follow these order, they come from the top. Besides, you know what ONI does with so called traitors. Rodric, full speed to these coordinates." Faust shouted. "Holland anything else?" "ONI always has the best AIs and security but I managed to get two words before I was completely blocked out..." the AI trailed on. "Well what is it, spit it out!" demanded Captain Faust. "Sir, it's first contact."

* * *

**Well there it is a cliffhanger. What can I say, I'm lazy. It seems like I can never catch all my errors when I proofread so I will make spastic revisions on any and possibly all chapters at an time. Note that this will not change the plot of anything an will only be superficial careless stuff like grammar or names or explaining super confusing badly written stuff. **


	4. Authors Excuse

**This is my excuse and note about not updating. I had and am having exams as well as high school interview/assessments. Because of this I will not be updating till at least the end of February or the beginning of March. Sorry.**


End file.
